


Testosterone boys and harlequin girls

by Squidge_06



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Ace Panro Mabel, BAMF Dipper, Cop Mabel, F/F, Femme Dipper, Harley Dipper, Joker Bill, Lesbian Pacifica, M/M, My dipper’s gender is very strange, NOBODY’S STRAIGHT, Pan Bill, bi dipper, except Ford, he might be trans, he’s probably non binary, insane Dipper, just assume everything but cis, they’re actually in love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-06 21:17:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15894312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squidge_06/pseuds/Squidge_06
Summary: Cipher’s Queen an enigma in their own rightDipper Pines the epitome of insanity and graceThe King just like his name suggests a cipherBill Cipher the human embodiment of chaosThey’re perfect together their glorious madness combing to create beautiful chaosBut then somebody touches the QueenAnd gods save anybody who touches the Queen—————————-I’m a slow and short updater I apologise in advance





	Testosterone boys and harlequin girls

**Author's Note:**

> The italics are flashbacks

L”Why _if it isn’t my favourite psychiatrist!” The blond man grinned from his seat in the middle of his empty room_

_”Hey Bill!” Dipper Pines the psychiatrist in question smiled shyly ”How are you doing?”_

_”Well I could be better but now you’re here so I’m fine” Bill replied manic grin falling slightly_

_Dipper Pines had originally only meant to be a pawn for him to plan his escape with and the best way to sculpt his pawn was with his heart but...it didn’t go to plan.Bill had managed to fall in love, but he could work with that he just wouldn’t have to dispose of the brunette later_

_”I’m sorry Bill,about the way they treat you here”Dipper sighed his cheeks flushing pink because of Bill’s words_

_”Awe Pinetree it ain’t your fault no need to worry about it!”Bill laughed leaning across the table and whispering “but there is something you could get me darling” he smirked “something that would make so very happy”_

_”What is it?” Dipper asked eyes gleaming_

_”A machine gun”_

_pine tree gasped_

_”and this will make you happy?”_

_”oh so very happy”Bill assured “and I won’t leave you behind don’t worry doll”_

_”okay I’ll get it!”Dipper nodded determined_

_”Thanks sweetums” Cipher grinned, chuckling at the blush that enveloped his Pinetree’s face at the pet name_

 

Dipper sighed wistfully as they sat on the makeshift swing they’d built out of the jumpsuit they were formerly wearing.Swinging upside down so Dipper was only hanging by their legs

”Dipper,please don’t do that all the blood will rush to you head” their Grunkle Ford sighed

”Oooh sounds fun!”Dipper grinned “anyway it’s your fault I had to make this in the first place!I wouldn’t even be here if you hadn’t taken me away from the best thing that’s ever happened to me!”

”Bill was bad for you Dipper!”Mabel insisted

”No he isn’t!he’s amazing and you took me away from him” Dipper explained annoyed 

“Dipper what happened to you?”Ford sighed”You used to be such a good boy!”

”well first off I’m not a boy Fordsy” Dipper laughed “And second of all I used to be naive I hadn’t accepted the chaos and then Bill showed me how beautiful madness could be”

”What do you mean you’re not a boy?”Ford asked confused

”I mean I’m not a boy”

”So what you’re non binary?” Their sister asked curiously

”10 points to Slytherin!” Dipper smirked 

Mabel smiled slightly then paused 

“Wait I’m not a Slytherin?”

”but I am!so I get the points”They laughed spinning round the swing a couple times sitting comfortably on it

~~~~~

_Have some composure_

_Where is your posture?_

_Oh no,no_

_You’re pulling the trigger_

_pulling the trigger_

_all wrong_

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by a comment about mob boss bill on my gravity falls/rises chat fic  
> Sorry it’s not amazing right now but I hope you enjoy!


End file.
